natural_talentfandomcom-20200214-history
Neal Wyatt
"." - Neal Neal Wyatt is one of the supporting protagonists of Natural Talent, and is known for being one of the Guardians of the Box of Pandora, as well as guiding the Naturally Talented with the help of her fellow guardian; Eve Satomi. As a guardian of Pandora's Box, Neal was blessed with the abilities of aura reading and is known for being the team's adviser. Alongside his powers, Neal also has an enhanced physiology making him more agile, able to endure more pain, and heal faster. Due to his powers he is also linked to Eve and unknowingly to Aaron Albright, Taylor Grey, Jared Moore, and Sam Prescott. History Early Life Neal Wyatt Appearance Neal is a very handsome young man appearing to be in his late 20's with African American descent. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Neal is described as hot, sexy, handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's and is of African-American descent. Neal is tall standing at 6'0" and is fairly lean with an athletic build and broad shoulders due to a potential football career. He also has a small tribal tattoo on his upper left arm. * Wardrobe:'' ''When it comes to his sense of style, Neal seems to wear a sleek but unique sense of style. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: black, grey and blue and dark jeans although has been seen to wear those of a lighter color. He will also be seen wearing necklaces and scarfs as accessories. Neal is also fond of a leather jacket he sometimes wears. He has also said that he looks good in a suit which he wears on special occasions. Neal also wears a black leather bracelet with a P''' pendent and blue lining within the black leather as well as a signet ring on his right hand. '''Personality and Traits Neal Skills and Abilities Talented Abilities * Aura Reading: The ability to read and perceive auras. With his ability he can read and see things people normally can't see or sense such as health status, love interests, power levels or moral alignments. He can also see the powers of his charges and being able to see how strong and evolved those abilities are. ** Lie Detection: The ability to tell when someone is lying or not. An evolved form of his aura reading abilities Neal has been able to detect when a person is lying or not. He often uses the ability when he is trying to determine whether or not the team are lying about something. ** Empathy: The ability to feel sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Although a weaker form of the ability Neal tends to use this ability more within his aura reading capabilities and uses it often to help and give guidance to the team. Professional Life * College Student: After graduating from high school Neal received a partial scholarship due to his football skills for Berkeley University with a major in Education studies and a minor in mythology and History. Within his term at Berkeley Neal discovered that he was blessed with abilities from Pandora and meeting Eve causing him to become more in depth with his Greek studies. Although he was a great student being able to maintain a 4.0 grade point average despite his destiny and powers, he tended to struggle more so than Eve, although the one class he seemed to excel in was his Greek mythology classes. He was also a football player during his school tenure as well as being in a Greek languages class. Relationships Friends Eve Satomi ''' Eve Satomi has been best friends with Neal since university when they discovered they were both guardians of Pandora although their relationship didn't start out as close with the two feeling that they were forced together due to a shared magical destiny. Originally Eve felt a lot of irritation and annoyance towards him although that could have been due to there differences in personality. Over the years Eve has taught Neal a lot about wielding his powers and training him to be a guardian. However over time they have become so close that they are almost like siblings, yet people often believed that there was a romantic element to there relationship. Having known one another for a lifetime, Neal has become highly protective of Eve willing to do anything for her, even dying, just as she is willing to do for him. The pair are extremely close with one another and more than willing to do anything and everything for one another. '''Etymology * Neal: Neal (Neil) is a surname and a masculine given name of Gaelic origin. The name is an Anglicisation of the Gaelic Niall which is of disputed derivation. The Gaelic name '''may be derived from words meaning "cloud", "passionate", or "champion". * '''Wyatt: Wyatt Boy's name meaning, origin, and popularity. Old English: May be a last name based on wido ("wood" or "wide"), which showed up as Guyat and Wyat in medieval times – or an alteration of the name Wigheard, from wig ("war") + heard ("hardy, brave, strong"). Trivia * Neal Category:Characters Category:Home